1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for auto-locking an input interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication device that can execute such method, and a computer-readable recording medium recording a program used for executing such method.
2. Description of Related Art
With a booming development of a touch sensor technology, more and more electronic devices apply touch screens as display devices thereof to substitute conventional screens. Since the touch screen not only has an image displaying function, but can also serve as an input tool to receive operations of a user, once the touch screen is applied to the electronic device, a space originally used for disposing a keyboard can be saved.
Regarding a handheld device (such as a mobile phone) valuing features of a slim and light-weighted appearance and portability, application of the touch screen gradually becomes a main stream in design. Though it is convenient to operate the mobile phone via the touch screen, when the user makes a phone call through such mobile phone, the user is probably rather closed to the mobile phone for clearly hearing the voice. However, for the current mobile phones having the touch screens in the market, while the user answers a phone call, the touch screen can still be operated via the input tool, which means other icons displayed on the touch screen can be miss-touched by the user to activate other functions, which can lead to interference or even interruption of the phone call.
To avoid the above inconveniences, an additional key is designed by the mobile phone manufacture, by which the user can temporarily disable a touch function of the touch screen. Namely, before the user answers the phone call, such key has to be manually pressed to disable the touch function of the touch screen, so as to avoid unintended touch of the touch screen during the phone call. It is obvious that if the user has to manually disable the touch function each time before answering the phone call, it is not only inconvenient for the operation, but also easily causes a delay for answering the phone call.